Back to My Arms
by hannibal-rises
Summary: It's been seventeen years since Sam and Dean Winchester have been in Odessa, Washington, brought back from rumors about a wendigo, they find themselves seeing old faces in the same places. Castiel Novak, a history teacher at the same high school where he graduated from, is getting ready for the graduation of his seniors when the valedictorian and salutatorian end up being Vetalas.
1. I've just seen a face

**This story remains unbetad and will have spelling and grammatical errors**

**Disclaimer goes here**

**Track my progress on my tumblr where I will be making regular posts and will post some teasers as well.**

* * *

Sunlight filtered in through the window, sliding over white sheets and rumpled duvet. It was five fifteen in the morning, the alarm hadn't even gone off when blue eyes opened. A hand reached out from under the sheets to turn off the alarm before it went off, and the duvet ruffled as Castiel Novak pulled himself out of the bed. His bedroom was bare, as most of the apartment was, an alarm clock and framed photo sat on the bedside table. Cas' bare, pail body reflected the light easily as he moved to the bathroom to prepare for the day. He looked to the black and blue robes hanging on the back of the door to the bathroom. His seniors were to graduate this week, so he brought out the robes and left them in the bathroom for the wrinkles to steam out.

Cas was mentally brought back to his own senior year, to his graduation. How empty he felt there, knowing that Dean was god knows where, not calling him and Sam, not sending him letters like they had both promised... Castiel shook the thought from his head. He left the memory of the Winchesters behind him. It had been seventeen years, Dean wasn't coming back.

The sun had just risen, and finally the damn thing was dismembered. Sam rest the silver axe against his shoulder and let out a heavy breath, looking to his brother with a small chuckle as Dean leaned against a tree, holding his head as it had just stopped bleeding. "Damn that thing was hard to get." Sam said, causing Dean to laugh.

"That was my reaction at my first Wendigo too, Come on, let's get the hell out of here, I need some pie." Dean said pushing off the tree.

"There was a little diner we passed on the way in. By the school." Sam said as they started to walk.

Dean yawned and sighed. "They better have some damn good pie."

"We stayed in this town before, when we were younger. You remember?"

"Yeah."

"I wonder if Cas still lives here."

"I doubt it."

"Yeah."

The impala pulled into the diner next to a simple Honda and the Winchesters got out. Dean cleaned up his head already and the two were beyond ready to sit down, relax for some food, and then get some sleep before leaving again. Walking into the door they headed to a booth and waited for a woman in a pastel green shirt to come up to them and ask between large shews of a probably flavorless gum what they want. As she left the two took in the scene around them and saw only one other person in the diner. A man with messy black hair and a beige trench coat stood at the counter, talking with the man at the counter. "At least it's almost over." The man said with a laugh. The dark haired man shook his head with a smile.

"Yeah, I'll see you, Jimmy. Can't be late for class or anything. Last day of finals for the underclassmen." The man said, standing. "I'll see you tomorrow."

As he walked away Sam started to loose interest and went back to watching Dean scarf his pie. "Hey, Castiel!" Suddenly Sam and Dean froze at the same time and turned their head to look. "Have this one on the house." Jimmy said, holding out a to go cup of coffee.

Castiel laughed and walked back across the diner to take it. "Thanks, Jimmy. I'll need it." He said, taking the cup and turning to leave. Castiel looked to the two, squinting a tad, after all they looked familiar before nodding to them. "Good morning." The brothers just stared at Castiel with large eyes until the teacher finally shrunk away out the door. He went to his car and caught sight of the impala. No... it couldn't be... Castiel looked through the window of the diner back to the boys, and watched them talk and shook his head. It couldn't be. Getting into his car he tried to clear his head for class before he got to the school.


	2. Crash as loud as thunder

**So sorry about the wait dearies, my life has been demanding. Chapter two.**

**Disclaimer goes here, bla bla bla.**

* * *

"This changes nothing." Dean grumbled into his piece of pie as Sam watched him with a blank look.

"Dean, this changes everything, we have to stay, just a little longer." Sam insisted.

"Fine, but if the world starts to end, I blame you."

"Hey, Cas, what's up with you, you look like you've seen a ghost." Balthazar teased, sitting in Cas' chair, spinning in circles.

"No, Balthazar, don't start." Castiel complained, knowing that the French teacher and he were both playing the movie for their underclassmen the last days of school.

Balthazar laughed and leaned forward in the chair as students filtered into the room. "Marius, wake up! What's wrong today? You look as if you've seen a ghost!"

"No." Castiel insisted as Balthazar sang, rolling his eyes. The student's began to laugh to themselves, not at all surprised, after all Mr. Wheeler was known for being eccentric, as well as attractive.

"Some wine and say what's going on?" Balthazar continued, standing now.

"A ghost you say!?" A voice added from the doorway, making Castiel dramatically toss his head back, of course Gabriel would show up. The damn man couldn't think of anything else to do with his life and became a drama teacher, he tried hard to get hired at the same school his brother did, most likely just to bother him. "A ghost maybe. She was just like a ghost to me. One minute there then she was gone."

Balthazar turned to Gabriel with a grin, the two got along far too well for Castiel's well being, and it was far too early for this. "I am agog, I am aghast! Is Marius in love at last? I've never seen him ooh and ahh!"

"Okay, you two out of my room, now." Castiel said, fighting a smile as he physically pushed Balthazar towards the door.

"Ooh, don't touch me there, darling." Balthazar said with an actual giggle. "You talk of battles to be won, and here he comes like Don Juan, it is better than an Opera!" He continued to sing as Castiel slammed the door behind them.

"So. Time to take roll, if you're not here, yell."

"Okay, really Cas, tell me what's going on with you, you've been so distracted you've been chewing on that same piece of fruit for ten minutes." Balthazar said, chewing his doughnut, looking across the desk to his friend and coworker as they ate lunch.

Castiel shook his head and sighed, stabbing some cantaloupe with his fork and twirling around. "I think I may have seen them Bal... The Winchesters."

"Like, Dean and Sam senior year ruiners? The ones you haven't seen in seventeen years? Darling, you're hallucinating." Balthazar teased, laughing as he took another bite of his doughnut.

Castiel shook his head and smiled. "Yeah, yeah, I must be." As he finished mumbling to himself, Castiel looked up and saw two of his student's peaking through the door. "Oh! Victoria, Nina! Please, come in."

"Mr. Novak, we just came to ask if you would read over our speeches for graduation." Nina asked with a charismatic smile, her long auburn hair braided and hanging over her left shoulder.

Victoria walked ahead of Nina, her green eyes crinkling slightly with her smile. "We were going to ask Miss. Egeli, but we realized that you were much better at help with speeches and papers so..."

"It would be a pleasure, I'll get these back to you at graduation practice tomorrow." Castiel replied, taking the papers from the girls. As they left Cas looked to Balthazar who held back a laugh.

"You just bask in those types of compliments, don't you, Cassie?"

"Shut up, Bal."

It started to sprinkle as Castiel got to his car, ready to leave the school. He put his bag in the back seat as usual and ducked into the car to avoid the rain as much as he could. Looking out the windshield up at the sky, Cas sighed. "I hope it doesn't rain for graduation..." He grumbled, turning on the car and fiddling to his grey ipod to get it to start.

The drive was slow in his mind, having so much to work on for school, especially Nina and Victoria's speeches... Stopping at the stop sign, Castiel sighed as his music played. "Cause if I watch you go, You'll see me wasting, you'll see me wasting away-"

"Oh no. I am not listening to this right now." Cas grumbled, reaching for his ipod and skipping the song as he nudged the gas, eyes not leaving the road. Apparently, the perpendicular street's stop sign was knocked down in another crash just the other day...

He didn't see the car speeding towards him, only heard the crunch of his passenger door caving and felt the whip of his body, crashing against his own door, head smacking hard against the glass, cracking it and everything started to blur.


	3. The most important people

**_I know, _****I need to start making updates longer but eh, it's something and I live to make cliffhangers. **

* * *

"Dean, come on, it's raining, just get here already." Sam groaned into the phone.

"You know, you were right about staying, that really did look like some vampires, or vetalas, either way we should stay a little longer.'  
"Dean. Seriously, I'm getting wet."

"Fine- fine- holy shit!"

"Oh my god..." The two hung up as Dean slammed on the breaks of the impala and Sam rushed towards the intersection where they just saw a crash occur. Dean was going merrily along behind the truck that t-boned the Honda, and immediately slammed his breaks and got out. Sam waved for someone now standing on the streets to call 911, and ran through the rain towards the crash. "Shit." He murmured when he saw the driver's window cracked and smudged with blood. "Hey! Are you ok?" He called into the car as the driver moved in slow, shaking movements to unbuckle his seat belt and open the door.

"Oh my god! That's Mr. Novak!" A girl screamed, getting out of the passenger side of the truck, before looking back into the truck and screaming again, in a more sobbing tone. "Kevin! Kevin oh my god!"

Castiel practically fell out of the car, eyes wide and searching, though unable to see things straight. "Oh shit, Cas, Cas? Can you hear me? Are you ok?" Sam asked, gripping one of Castiel's blindly reaching hands.

"A-Are they ok?"Castiel asked, blinking hard to clear his vision. "The driver... are they ok? Could have been a student... looked- looked like Kevin's truck..." He rambled, closing his eyes.

"Dean! Dean is the driver ok?" Sam yelled to his brother who was reaching in through the passenger door to the driver.

"Yeah, just knocked out. How about yours?"

"It's Cas, Dean. He's bleeding pretty bad, get some bandages from the car." Sam called, trying to help Castiel as much as he could. Blood was making his hair stick to his head more than the rain and the girl from the Truck was trying to get to him.

"Mr. Novak, I am so sorry, are you okay? Mr. Novak?"

"He's fine, come on, back up a bit he needs space." Sam tried to push her back but failed, trying to help Cas at the same time.

Castiel finally rested his head back against his car and let out a loud groan. He focused on Sam and his eyebrows furrowed. "You look like someone I once knew." He said, his vision slowly starting to come back.

"I'm Sam. Sam Winchester." Sam admitted, glancing up as Dean walked around the car towards them with the bandages. Castiel let out a laugh, which shook his whole body until he had to stop from the pain. Sirens could finally be heard in the distance, and people started to clear the street for when they finally got there. "Listen, Cas, we're going to get you to the hospital, the ambulance is almost here, we're going to try and stop the bleeding now." Sam said, trying to move the subject on a little bit, taking the bandages from Dean.

"Call Gabriel, and Bal-Balthazar. In my phone. Tell them to meet me at the hospital." Castiel forced out, closing his eyes. "My bag, in the back, I need it taken with me. Have to help... Vicki and Nina on their speeches."

"Cas, you were in a car accident, the speeches can wai-"

"Shut the fuck up Dean Winchester, I will not let you ruin someone else's senior year, one was more than enough for you." Castiel growled out, opening his eyes to glare at the man. Through his pain and anger he couldn't help but see how... handsome Dean had become.

Dean visibly pulled back from that one and glared at Sam, who shot him a famous Sam Winchester Bitch Glare, and nodded to the car. "Get his phone and make the calls." He said, and Dean reluctantly listened, because despite the fact he would never show it... what Cas said hurt. The ambulance arrived, and rushed to the car, pushing Dean and Sam from the accident and tending to Cas and Kevin. Sam managed to grab Castiel's bag from the car as well as the Ipod that lay on the driver's seat, playing silently, not plugged into anything.

"Gabriel? It's your brother, he's been in an accident. He's being taken to the hospital, he wants you to be there when he arrives." Dean said into Castiel's complicated phone after fighting with it for a time to get it to call the damn number.

"Oh shit. Is he okay? Well obviously not if he's being taken to the hospital. Thank you for letting me know, what's your name?" Gabriel rambled on the other end of the call, his concern obvious in his voice, and Dean only figured he sounds about the same when worried about Sam.

"Dean. Dean Winchester."

"Shit."

Balthazar was at home, walking around in a pair of briefs, munching on a bowl of popcorn, getting ready to sit down in front of the tv and check out for the night. His phone rang on the coffee table. _"You are the girl! That I've been dreaming of! Ever since I was a little girl~! You are the girl!-" _Balthazar danced across the room to the table to the ringtone he set for Castiel, laughing to himself as he picked it up. "Hello, Cassie Darling, to what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked, sitting down on his leather couch, humming a bit at the chill it gave his skin.

"Um. Is this Balthazar?" A deep voice that was very much not Castiel's asked.

"Yes...?"

"Castiel was in an accident. He asked I call you and his brother to meet him at the hospital."

"Fuck!" He shot up at that, the bowl of popcorn toppling over, hitting the table and shattering. "I'll be right there. Thank you for calling me." He said, standing, carefully stepping over the broken bowl, and grabbing for clothes.


	4. And so all the pieces fall

The hotel room was dim in the morning, the curtains closed, the only sign that it was morning was the light blue glow of the alarm clock, gracing the bed with a group of unflattering shadows. The first thing Castiel noticed was the strange ache like fire between his legs, quickly followed by the feeling of cool empty sheets next to him. Dean was already gone. Castiel pulled himself up and winced, trying to think clearly. Now that his mind was sobered from waking up alone, Cas thought back to the night before. Before falling sleep, Castiel had grabbed the shirt closest to him and now that he was awake, he realized the shirt he wore.. was Dean's. He wanted to get up and push that damn alarm clock off the table. Grip the cheap lamp around it's neck and smash it against the wall. Toss the bedside table from the wall and scream. Instead, Castiel stood and limped his way over to where Dean had folded his clothes and pulled the jeans over his shaking legs, picked up his phone and called Chuck. The wait outside of the hotel was awkward and almost shameful once Chuck did pull up and Cas ducked into the car. "Did you have a good night?" Chuck asked awkwardly s he drove towards home.

"I don't know." Castiel answered in an empty tone, looking forward blankly. "I had sex with my best friend."

Chuck choked slightly and nodded. "Well thats good I guess..."

"And I'm never going to get to see him again" And Chuck was shocked to see that from that point until he sent Castiel off to college, Cas never physically cried about it.

The room was really bright when Castiel's eyes opened from the vivid memory of a dream. The hospital room was very white, as they came, and it took him a moment to focus, looking to his side and seeing Gabriel talking to someone, no one seemed to be aware that Castiel was awake. "He shouldn't go to work tomorrow, he sure as hell can't drive there anyway, his car's totaled." Gabriel was saying.

"He'll insist on it, we all know that." Balthazar's voice reached Castiel's ears, but he wasn't focused on what he said.

"I know we don't really have any place in his life or anything, but we'll be in town for a while, if you could keep us updated on how he is..?" Sam asked, looking between the two men. Gabriel and Balthazar both nodded, about to say something when Castiel moved.

Cas' hand reached out to Gabriel, and gripped his wrist. Gabe turned quickly, all the attention shifting immediately. "Gabe. When was the last time you saw dad?" Castiel asked, voice hoarse from sleep.

Gabe shook his head, and held his brother's hand. "Last time we all did, you know that, Cassie."

"We're still gonna find him.. right?"

"Yeah, Cas, we're gonna find him. How are you feeling?" Gabe asked, his guard very down around his brother, especially when he asked about the family. Everything when to shit a few years back.

Cas blinked and thought for a moment. "I'm drugged." He answered, blandly, making all three of those watching him laugh. "How's Kevin? Lea? She always rides home with him..."

"Fine. Both fine, Cas. Kevin has a concussion, Lea's perfectly fine. The airbags did their job, everyone's fine." Balthazar said for Gabe, drawing Castiel's eyes to him.

"Oh, thank god..." Cas breathed out, looking past Balthazar to the third person in the room. "Hey, Sam." Castiel said in a soft voice, making Sam take in a sharp breath.

Past the small swelling and bruising of his face, Castiel still had that sharp look to him, the one they saw that morning. Sam could still see that clever teen in that face, too. The one who believed in him when he was too afraid to even tell Dean what he wanted, and it hit him hard. "Hey, Cas."

"Is Dean here?"

"Yeah."

Castiel nodded simply after that and let out a long breath. "Is my bag here? I have to work on those speeches."

"Cas, you shouldn't-"

"Give it to me, Balthazar." Castiel demanded. "If I'm stuck here, I might as well do something."

Castiel quickly let himself get sucked into the speeches, marking a few changes he would suggest, mostly in word order, but other than that he was proud of the progress the two had made, and honestly he saw some mirroring of his own valedictorian speech. Turning the page a small slip of paper slid from between the pages into his lap. Picking it up as a nurse walked into his room. "You're ready to go home, Mr. Novak, who do you want me to contact for your transportation?" She asked kindly, looking from her clip board to Castiel, not noticing just how wide his eyes were, or the look of muted shock on his face. "Mr. Novak?"

All Castiel could focus on were those words printed neatly on the paper in his hand. "Don't go to graduation, we need you alive."

"Mr. Novak?"

"My brother Gabriel should still be here. He can give me a ride." Castiel said, looking up to her with a small smile. "Thank you."


	5. That's where I come in

"So, you're the Winchesters, huh?" Balthazar asked, raising the cup of coffee to his lips and looking over to the pair of men standing awkwardly next to the impala.

Dean glared in the other direction while Sam nodded. "I assume we're not very welcome here, in his life I mean." Sam said, hands stuffed in his pockets awkwardly.

Balthazar shook his head. "No, actually. You're probably more welcome at this point than I am. I know too much." He teased, wiggling his fingers at them. "See, you two are the part of his life he used to brood over, but he's moved on, or he swears he has. I think you came at the just right time. Cassie's become a bit of a recluse and you will probably bring him out of his funk. Into another of course, but change is good."

"That made no sense." Dean growled, looking over to Balthazar, who only shrugged.

"Made sense to me."

"Tell me, where did you come in? I mean, obviously you didn't know him when he knew us but, it seems like you've known him for a while." Sam asked, trying to diffuse the tension building between the two.

Balthazar laughed and leaned against the wall more. "It was college, freshman year, well, his freshman year. I was already a sophomore and thinking about changing my major when I met him. We were at a party, he was dragged in by his sister who was also a sophomore, Anna, and Gabriel. The alcohol was flowing when we were finally introduced."

"Cas, this is Bal, Bal, Cas, have fun." Anna said, shoving a cup into Castiel's hand and walking away. Castiel was fresh faced and brand new here, probably dragged out of his dorm to go to this party, away from studying or something, but he was adorable.

His large blue eyes looked to Balthazar and he blushed a tad. "Hi." He said simply, timidly.

"Hey." Balthazar said with a chuckle leaning back into the couch he sat on. "Come on, darling, don't be that way, sit down, you're making me nervous." He teased, shifting to give more room next to him for Castiel to sit down. When he did, Balthazar dropped his arm around Cas' shoulders. "Toast to new friends." He said, hitting his red solo cup against Castiel's and taking a drink.

It took three more cups for Castiel to loosen up, dancing with Balthazar to blaring music while most others just made out or jumped in time to the music. "Tell me something, Cassie, have you ever been with a man?" Balthazar asked into Castiel's ear, still having to yell for the boy to hear him.

Castiel nodded, grinding against Balthazar to the music. "Once." He admitted, looking up to Balthazar through his thick eyelashes, vision blurred by the beer. Balthazar couldn't help himself, he leaned down and kissed Castiel's neck, breathing hotly against it as he pulled Castiel closer.

"Would you like to stop by my place? I have an apartment near here."

"Yes."

"Christ. You fucked him the first night you met?" Dean cursed, looking over to Balthazar who shrugged.

"Can you blame me? You know how he looked back then. Anyway-"

They fell into Balthazar's bed as a tangle of limbs and falling clothes. Castiel sucked a mark on Bal's neck, while his hands traveled across Cas' bare skin. "Fuck, Cassie, use those lips for something better." Balthazar said, working at his belt, inhaling sharply as Castiel started mouthing down his chest.

"Please, can we just skip this?" Sam asked, eyes squinting at Balthazar, trying hard not to think of the two fucking, let alone the description.

"Fine, you two are no fun."

The next morning, Castiel not only had a hangover, but he wouldn't stop crying. Balthazar tried his best to comfort the boy, but Castiel refused to have it and left after he pulled his clothes on. Balthazar finally saw him again about a week later in the library while Castiel was reading. "Hey, Cas." Balthazar said, sitting next to the boy.

Castiel blushed darkly and refused to look at him for a while until he realized that Balthazar had no intention on leaving until they spoke. "Listen, about that morning..."

"I'm guessing it has to do with someone named Dean?" Balthazar asked, resting his chin on his hands.

Castiel looked down and sighed. "I said his name... didn't I?"

"I don't really mind, it's not the first time someone's said someone else's name when I was shagging them." Balthazar said with a chuckle, making Castiel look away and frown.

"I'd like it if we went on like that night never happened."

"First, you have to tell me your story, Cassie, and your major." Balthazar said with a grin, leaning back in his chair.

Castiel stared at Balthazar for a long moment before smiling a tad. "I'm not going to be able to get rid of you any time soon, am I?"

"Four long years with me at least, Cassie. Maybe we can try again sometime along the line." Balthazar said, grinning when he finally heard Castiel laugh.

"Not likely."

"We never did try again. He and I just ended up being really weird friends." Balthazar said with a shrug, looking over to the door of the hospital as it opened. Castiel and Gabriel walked out, the two quiet for obviously different reasons. "Hey Cassie, how are you feeling?"

"I'm good, got most of my work done too." Castiel answered with a grin, looking over to Sam and Dean, walking over to them and smiling. "Thank you, both of you, for helping me today." He said, looking between them. "I'm not sure how long you two will be in town but it would be nice to have dinner together or something. I hope we run into each other on better terms soon."

"Dinner would be nice, how about we talk about it later, we are in town on business, but I'm sure we will have some time to kill." Sam said, smiling at how... willing to talk to them Castiel was. "But if you need absolutely anything, here's the number of the hotel room we're in." Sam scribbled the number down on a small piece of paper before handing it to him.

Castiel took the paper with a smile. "Thank you, I'll be sure to remember that." He said, putting it in his pocket. "It really was good to see you, Sam. You too, Dean."

Dean had been looking away from Castiel until he heard his name, looking finally over to him and feeling his breath catch in his throat. Castiel still struck him just by looks, and he knew it was going to be a huge problem while they were in town, because he couldn't say no to Sam, and Sam wanted to fix things. He always wanted to fix things.


	6. Boys and Girls and Boys

"A-Ah!" Vicki moaned, gripping the shoulders of her one-night lover as she ground down on his lap, bare legs tightly hooked around his waist. "R-Ro-" She tried to moan out his name but... damn maybe she couldn't work with that. Rocko clearly didn't take it as any insult, if anything it made him that much more confident.

"Yeah, baby? You like that?" He grunted as she moaned against his neck, tongue darting out as she pulled her head back, the long snakelike tongue trailing across his skin.

"I love it, make me cum, baby I'm getting hungry." The sound of skin slapping on skin grew faster and louder as her moans also increased in volume. The moans quieted only to be followed by a loud scream. Victoria's sharp teeth dug into Rocko's neck, blood spurting out and splattering on her face, pale blue snakelike eyes contrasting sharply with the blood on her face. Delicious.

Sam sat at the small bar, nursing a beer and already mildly tipsy. Someone sat next to him at the bar and he looked over to see a slightly familiar face. "Gabriel?" He asked with a smile. Gabriel looked over to Sam and laughed a tad.

"Sam Winchester. I remember you, how are you doing?" Gabe asked after ordering himself a beer.

Sam shrugged. "Dean's moping back at the hotel room and I can only deal with so much broody Dean." He admitted, taking a drink of whiskey, having gone for something a little stronger than beer tonight. "The whole thing with Cas kind of threw him off I guess."

Gabe nodded, taking a drink of his beer. "Cas was being weird tonight too, if it's the accident or your brother I still can't tell."

"They're idiots in love." Sam grumbled, drinking a long gulp of his beer. Gabriel nodded calmly and chuckled.

"So, how have you been, Sam?" Gabe asked looking over the much taller man.

By the fifth round of beers, Sam and Gabe were rutting against each other against Gabriel's car, Sam leaning over Gabe, their lips firmly together. They made their way into the car, to Gabe's home, all the way to Gabe's bedroom before both of their pants were gone and there was nothing but groping hands and sweat slicked skin. The sex was messy and Gabriel was too demanding, and Sam was too gentile and they were both asleep before two in the morning.

"Cas. Oh my god Cas you won't believe what happened last night." Castiel took a deep breath, rubbing some sweat from his forehead, panting from his morning run, not caring enough to give Gabriel an answer, knowing that he would just continue talking anyway.

"I had the best lay last night. I mean really, some of the best drunk sex I've ever had. He needed a lot of coaxing but he is a beast in bed, like really." Gabe continued to ramble as his brother walked into the diner and motioned to Jimmy to get him a water and coffee, the usual.

"Gabe, who the hell was he anyway?" Cas asked, nodding a thank you to Jimmy.

"Sam Winchester. Oh, he's up. I'll talk to you later."

"Wait- Gabe!" Cas groaned as his brother hung up and Castiel sighed loudly and put his phone down on the counter and looked up at Jimmy who only laughed and shook his head.

Groaning and rubbing his temples, Sam walked into the living room of a home he did not recognize. Shit... what happened last night. The warm smell of coffee, however, was helping to ebb the headache away. He looked up from the wooden paneled floor to the sight of a man wit shaggy ginger hair and a very small frame, wearing Sam's green flannel that went down to the man's knees Jesus Christ what happened last night. "Mornin' Sammich." Gabe said, putting his Iphone down and picking up a large cup of coffee, holding it out for Sam. "Come on, have some coffee, you look like you need it." He said as Sam took the coffee with a look of shock on his face.

"I... what happened last night?" Sam asked, taking the cup in one hand and running the other trough his thick hair to tame it.

"Well, I think it's a little graphic to completely talk about." Gabe said with a wink. "But, my ass is a little sore, which I thank you for." He said, walking over to the coffee pot to pour his own cup, not seeing Sam's look of utter horror. He fucked his brother's ex's brother and- damn, Gabe really did look good in that huge flannel... "Listen, Sam, I know it's weird but I would like to see you again, if that's possible." Gabe said, looking back at Sam, who was suddenly very close and very tall.

"Dean and I are only going to be here for a week or so and we'll be gone again." Sam said, looking down at Gabe, who really... really should have put pants on...

"That's enough if I can have it."

And that shouldn't have been as entrancing as it was. It hinted to many one night stands and lack of devotion but for some reason Sam really didn't mind. He leaned down and pressed his lips against Gabe's, needing more of the man. Sam reached down and gripped Gabe's hips, pulling him up onto the counter, fitting their bodies perfectly together that way. "Fuck, you're so big." Gabe said, palming across Sam's torso and seeking Sam's lips again, but suddenly they were on his neck.

Gabriel's legs spread and started to wrap around Sam's hips, needing to be closer, get some friction on his hard cock. Sam's hands went down to his pants and started unbuttoning them, shaking them off his hips. "Do you have any lube in here?" Sam asked, gripping Gabe's thighs and pressing against him. Gabriel reached up, slapping a cupboard and pulling it open, pulling out a bottle of Peanut Oil and setting it down next to him and pulling Sam into a kiss.

"It's a safe, natural lube, but you can't use a condom." Gabe said, licking across Sam's bottom lip.

"How would you know that?" Sam asked, pulling Gabe's hips closer and holding him up more with his own strength.

"College." He answered, sucking on Sam's neck and leaning back onto the counter. "Do it already, Winchester." He said with a smirk.

Sam reached over to the oil and poured some over his fingers and Gabe's crotch, the oil sliding between his ass cheeks and dripping down onto Sam's flannel that Gabe wore. Sam moved his fingers to press against Gabe's hole, pressing is lips against is neck and fully pressing the finger into him. Gabriel let out a keening noise, spreading his legs that much farther, though it was a difficult with the odd position. Sam continued to stretch the man beneath him until Gabe's whimpers and moans became demands for more. "Come on, Sammy. I'm ready just fuck me already." He demanded, grinding is ass down on the large fingers inside of him.

Sam was quick to pull his fingers out and slick himself up with the oil which dripped down onto the floor, which would end up to be a messy clean up. Gabe gripped Sam's back, nails already digging into his skin before Sam even pushed inside, but when he did the noise that Gabriel made could be heard doors down in his apartment building. "Fuck- Gabe..." Sam grunted against Gabriel's neck, dragging the man farther onto his dick and farther off the counter and damn if that didn't turn Gabe on.

It was mostly moans and awkward squeeks that filled the apartment as Sam fucked Gabe against the counter before he picked the much smaller man up and lay him down on the table. "F-Fuck-" Gabe started, a sobbing laugh interrupting his sentence. "Sam, that's so fucking hot." He said, gripping a handful of Sam's hair as the man pounded into him, fucking him on the table in a way that Gabe knew he would never be able to look at this table again let alone eat on it. "S-Sam I swear to god! If you don't fucking- Touch me!" Gabe keened, one hand moved to Sam's shoulder from his hair and the other grabbing for purchase somewhere on the table as the legs of it knocked in a pattern with Sam's thrusts against the floor. Finally- fucking finally- Sam gripped Gabe's cock and started pumping it on each turn he pulled out of Gabe's hole which still dripped with the oil that slicked him up. "Fu- ah! Fuck Sam!" And with that, Gabriel was cumming, far too soon in the morning and he didn't give a damn that he was already late for work, especially when he felt Sam cum inside of him. "Oh, fuck..." Gabe hummed as Sam pulled out, legs falling to the table and dangling off it.

"It's almost eight, Gabe..." Sam said, cupping Gabe's cheek and looking down at him, coaxing the man's eyes open. "You should shower and get to work. I'll clean up in here." Gabe nodded, reaching up to have Sam pick him up off the table. Sam only laughed and complied, setting the smaller man on shaky legs. "Go clean up." Sam said, lightly patting Gabe on the ass.

"Oh don't touch me there, I'll want a round two." Gabe said with a smile before walking off to the bathroom, peeling Sam's shirt off his small body and dropping it to the floor, looking back to Sam with a wink before continuing his trip to the bathroom.

Gabe strolled into the attendance office with a smile. "Mornin' Sarah, how's your day?" He asked, smiling at the ginger secretary.

"Got your car up and running I see." She teased, looking at Gabe. "Cas told me you would be late with the natural car problem excuse. You're lucky you have no morning classes. So... how was he?" She asked, knowing that Gabe totally had a morning round two.

"I'll tell you later, sweetheart, I need to go thank my darling brother and open up my class room." Gabe said, grabbing his mail and moving to the door. "Oh, and he was freaking huge by the way." He ended with a wink as he walked out the door.

Gabriel walked past the girls bathroom, the door closed tightly and forced locked. "Why the hell is he here!? He's supposed to be gone!" Nina growled to Elise who was in the car with Kevin. It was her job to make sure Castiel was to be out of the picture for graduation but not dead.

"The car hit him just like it was supposed to! He shouldn't be here!" Elise defended, looking to Victoria for support.

"It will work out." Victoria said, looking at her nails. "He was also given the note, Cassiel will not be a problem. He's not stupid."

"We have another problem though." Elise said, looking between Nina and Victoria. "The Winchesters are here. They may have caught our scent because they haven't left yet."

Victoria looked up from her nails to the shorter girl. "Then you will take care of them, Elise. You have two days." Victoria said, turning to the door and unlocking it, pulling it open and leaving. Public bathrooms were disgusting.


End file.
